Genesis Series (Prequel)
by ProjectHarbinger
Summary: This is a foundation piece for a series I plan on making, from where I can develop into different 'universes' Mostly it's here to give folks a bit more 'background' once I get the main series up. You may leave suggestions in either reviews or Private Message me some ideas what universe I can develop into based upon this piece.


Author's Note:

Hey Kids, been a long time, if you read my profile you'll find why I haven't been posting for the last while. *He dodges an angry tomato being thrown at him, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked for where it came from* Erm...Sorry? *he nervously chuckles as he continues to talk* In any case this is not a 'story' persay, but a foundation for several in a 'series' I plan on making. Where I go is pretty much open, I've already decided on one 'path' that will be taken and got acouple more in mind if I find the time for more than one at any particular time.

Anyways hope you enjoy this 'prequel' and if you have suggestions feel free to shoot them in here in a review or send me a message with ideas based upon this prequel and I'll give it consideration.

* * *

In the Beginning God created the Heaven and the Earth. I had always loved the story of Genesis, it filled me with wonder at the strength and intelligence of a single being who sought to create rather than destroy.

I could hardly imagine the dedication and skill required to craft sheer existence and than to populate it with beings capable of asking "Is there something more?". I found it funny at the time I suppose finding myself in a similar position as God.

Once I was one of billions of Humans, living life day to day, went to college, tried and failed at the dating scene and scraped by, living day to day much like many others. It had been another night like any other, I had just finished watching the latest episode of Supernatural and had just gone to sleep, unaware that my life was shortly to change...For better or worse.

Do you have any idea what it is like to awaken to sheer nothingness? That great void being all your eyes can see, unable to find any landmarks to tell your poor brain that you are still at home? I'll tell you what I felt. Terror. I flailed around for quite some time, panicked, alone and defenseless. Looking back now It's actually hilarious now that I think of it how I started out.

I don't know how long my little...Episode lasted, but the panic did wear off and I could think again. Something I should have done more often now that I think of it. In any case, I took the time to try to look around without panic influencing my behavior, but still got jack for all my efforts. I remember trying to speak only to hear nothing coming out of my mouth...A vacuum does wonders for preventing sound from traveling.

At the time I did not know what I was. First guess was that I had been kidnapped by some crazy stalker who had surgically cut my voice box in addition to blinding me and dumped me somewhere I couldn't move from...I'll admit now that I MAY have been feeling a SLIGHT bit of remnant panic from my *ahem* previous lack of judgment.

I don't know how long I waited there, hoping my 'captor' would give a sign of some sort that my theory was correct...That lasted for what I guess was a Year before I started to realize that I wasn't a kidnap victim nor blinded...I know, I'm a moron so sue me! I'd like to see you do better!

But back to my...situation at hand over time I started to notice things about myself, I wasn't growing hungry, I didn't feel the claws of exhaustion at the edges of my mind nor did I feel thirst. So that was a few less things I had to worry about back than. But I still had no idea where I was, how I was still alive and what I was supposed to do.

And so I drifted there for years, each moment I spent in the void was an assault upon my sanity, never-ending silence, unstoppable darkness and crushing loneliness...Which led me to my next theory that I was in purgatory and God had stuck me in there because I was that pathetic a human being I didn't deserve Heaven or Hell. Until that day.

You know there is only so much a human mind can take until it either snaps from sheer pressure...OR...The more crazy thing, tries to do something. I don't know if it was my mind pulling it from scripture or just me being whacked out of my mind but that day something changed forever.

I screamed in my mind a simple phrase, one that is rather iconic and now that I think of it...Ironic.

"Let there be Light"

Suddenly the void changed that day...Instead of crushing darkness all I had was blinding light. And it hurt like a bitch! After a rather therapeutic screaming session in my mind that would have likely broken my vocal cords if I had been using them I closed my eyes, trying to block out the brightness around me...Let me put it to you this way: Say you were locked in a Dark Room for several hours, unable to see anything at all. Suddenly some jackass flips on a light that you didn't know was there and blinded your sorry ass. That doesn't even come close to what I felt...

Eventually I was able to 'change' the light source, I imagined a small globe of fire, giving off a warm yellow light in the darkness in the center of that darkness and 'willed' it into existence. Thankfully taking away that damned brightness and replacing it with something that sort of reminded me of the warm glow of a campfire at night. It simply floated there in the darkness, I was the only thing it illuminated.

Now that I could see my sorry self I noted that I was still Human...At least in form, thankfully. However I was lacking something. Whatever jackass put me here had taken my clothes! my PJ Bottoms and shirt were missing in addition to my fuzzy socks! You may ask "Why didn't I just make myself some clothes?", do you think that the thought had occurred to me at the time considering I was naked, alone and I had just made a ball of fire!?

So there I was, a naked 140 lb Human-looking being standing in the middle of empty space with a single ball of fire that would soon be the 'Sun' of my greatest creation providing the only light...Man I was pathetic wasn't I?

What came after that? Well, after that I started to realize what I had done. It made me wonder what else I could accomplish? What else I could create? Could I go home or was I regulated to being a builder of worlds? Unable to return to a mundane life, have mundane friends and live in a mundane world...

I had the power, what path would I take?


End file.
